Cuffed
by SilkYuzu
Summary: OneShot. Set after the events on Bespin. Vader is able to free himself from the prison that is his broken body, but ends in the Rebel prison in the process! Cuffed to Luke at the wrist and in the markets of Tatooine, what can go wrong? Everything.


The ship hummed lowly as it flew towards its destination. It was an older Imperial base, set on a small moon. It was long since its glory days at the fall of the old Republic and rise of the empire, but it still had its few remaining personnel.

The ship landed, and the cockpit swung open instantly, letting its pilot out.

Sith Lord Darth Vader.

Vader walked briskly across the docking bay into a dimly lit hallway where there was a short man in uniform waiting for him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience of the lighting Lord Vader sir," He said with a salute, "But all the power is being redirected towards your project here at the lab."

"Good." Vader said crossing his arms and looking the officer over.

"Um, this way then, they're ready for you." The man said and led Vader down the metal hallway and through a large door to a white laboratory room.

Immediately, a doctor walked over with a clipboard in hand. "Ah, Lord Vader," He said with a pleased tone, "We're set for the project, and we'll start whenever you're ready."

"We'll begin now." Vader walked across the antiseptic clean room and over towards two metal surgery beds. One was for him, and laying in the other, was his clone.

It had been a pain to get the technology from Kamino, and another hurtle to have his damaged DNA work in the process. The result was worth it though; it was a perfect clone of himself with the same face as just before Mustafar.

Vader smiled behind his mask, it would be good to breathe on his own again.

"Lord Vader," The doctor interrupted, "If you may…" He made a gesture to the medical surgery bed.

Vader nodded mutely and laid back on it then closed his eyes. A sweet smelling gas was filtered into his helmet to make him unconscious.

"Now Lord Vader, when the surgery is finished you will be in coma like state as your body… reboots per say. I'd say at least 24 hours before you regain consciousness." The doctor said as he snapped on some gloves.

Vader meant to reply, but he was hazy in his thoughts and soon, lost all concern for everything as he fell asleep.

… … … …

Vader woke up slowly, finding with horror that his eyes didn't work and he had a furious throbbing in his chest and head. Air! He was suffocating!

Clenching his fists, he calmed, and forced himself to breathe, which turned out to be difficult in itself because he had forgotten how to pull in the much needed oxygen through his mouth or nose.

However, the cool, crisp, air that he breathed in greedy gasps soon calmed him.

That left the fact that his eyes refused to show shape or form to him though. Vader's brow furrowed and his lips went into a tight scowl. His eyes _were_ open.

Suddenly, a spark from above caught his attention. A shower of them falling down from the ceiling.

So his eyes _were_ working.

Vader reached out with the force to find the presence of the doctor or the other personnel that where present before he went under. Strange, there where no other inklings in the force beside himself.

Stretching out with the force once again, he managed to get the lights to turn back on by re-connection severed power cords.

As light flooded the room, Vader's eyes widened.

The first thing he saw was large amounts of blood all over the smooth metal floor. Scorch marks and burns scattered over the walls and the ceiling. Other strange fluids seemed to be dripping down from broken vials and mixing with the blood making a strange hissing sound as they bubbled and fizzed. There where bodies as well, spread out from each other except for the doctor, which was piled on top of an older officer.

There was a definite explosion, there was enough evidence to prove that, but just where and why it occurred where the questions nagging at the back of Vader's head.

He stood up, careful not to slip on the strange fluids that covered the floor and seemed to cover him in a small film. His legs felt weak.

Vader's eyes widened, he _felt_.

With his bionic limbs, he had never felt anything. There was a signal that altered him when there was something wrong with the limb, so he associated it was something similar to pain. His legs where definitely lighter in weight unlike the bionic limbs as well, and there was no delayed reaction!

Vader looked across the room where a huge slab of glass had cracked and was now leaning against the wall reminding him of a mirror. He walked over it slowly, afraid that he would loose his footing with all the new sensations. Gazing into the glass, he saw himself for the first time in almost two decades.

The first thing he noticed was that he was covered in unmarred, unblemished skin. It wasn't tan like it was before, but pale considering that the clone had never been outside most likely. He had all of his limbs once again, and Vader was surprised to find that he was in amazing shape with muscles that would takes time and effort to hone. His hair was back. It was brown, damp, and matted as he ran a hand through it. It was a choppy cut, and reached to about his chin on average.

Vader even smirked as he took in the features of his face. He was handsome. Chiseled features and a strong face stood out over tight lips and his cutting eyes. Vader was a little disappointed when he saw that his eyes where not blue like in the days of his youth, but still the amber-gold of the Sith. It proved to him that he was still the dark lord, even though his appearance made him look less capable of committing the heinous crimes that he had done. That would be a helpful asset though if he ever wanted to hide his identity.

Suddenly, he spotted the goose bumps that covered his skin all over. It was then that Vader realized that he was totally unclothed. He must have had it only vaguely register while he was basking in his new form.

Looking around the room, he found his old outfit, with the mask included. He walked over to it sighed, it was much too large for him. Before the surgery, he had stood above two meters tall, but not he was significantly shorter. Not to say that he was tiny, he was still taller than the average man was.

The doctor's clothing was torn and stained. That wouldn't work.

Vader's eyes fell on the body of a Stormtrooper. That should work.

Hastily he transferred the underclothing and armor from the dead trooper and onto his own shivering form.

Vader stood back up and walked out of the laboratory into the same metal hallway that he came in from. He walked down it slowly, still adjusting to his lighter body.

"We should call back to the base," A young voice said, "and we need to secure Vader's remains."

Slowly he thought back on the surgery process in which his consciousness was transferred from his old broken body and into the new one. It was obvious to assume that he had died considering that there was no life in his old form. Vader's attention turned back to the other presence.

"It's hard to believe that he just kicked it like that." Another voice said, "I mean we've been after him since the beginning of the war. I don't like it that some lab experiment killed him and not us."

"Well we _did_ bomb the place Johan." The first voice said.

So that was why everyone died! These men, presumably rebels, had bombed the facility, which had tamped with the instruments in the lab killing everyone. Vader knew that even in an unconscious state, the force would have shielded him.

Suddenly, Vader felt a pressure on his back. A blaster aimed onto his spine.

"Don't move Imp." A harsh voice commanded. "Johan, Vince, there's a survivor!" He called as he shoved Vader into the open.

There where two rebel pilots standing in front of him with a surprised expression.

"Well, he was lucky to survive the blast, but stupid for being caught." The one named Vince said while grabbing some cuffs from a pack. "We'll take him back with us; he'll have information on what happened to that Sith Lord."

Johan cuffed Vader's hands behind his back, "You know as well as I do that we're out of cells back on the base. We'll need to assign him to someone."

Vader knew that in his current state of weakness, he would be easy to overcome. It would be better to wait until his strength returned then he could escape with ease. The men in front of him where weak, and once he was well he would dispose of them.

"Move, Imperial scum!" The big man hissed as they pushed him into the passenger seat of an X-Wing.

Vader smirked; the big man would be first.

… … … …

In his maximum-security cell at the Rebel base, Vader quickly regained his strength. It was quite amusing to watch the other prisoners moved to a totally different cell so Vader would be in solitary.

Vader has been stripped off his armor and the only thing they left him was the black pants and long black turtleneck that was worn beneath the armor. It was lightweight, and looked almost like normal clothing.

He supposed it was because they believed he had information on the 'death' of Lord Vader.

The cell was actually quite durable, and has withstood all of Vader's attempts to break out. He was mad at himself for not taking a sooner opportunity to escape. The fact that he was easily captured wasn't a comforting notion either.

An alarm went off in the base, which caught Vader's attention. No doubt, it was an Imperial Fleet trying to find him in his absence.

The cell door slid open and a short young man walked in. "They assigned me to watch you while they're fighting of the fleet."

Vader blinked, "Skywalker."

"Yeah…" Luke said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I would be pretty well known to the Imps now wouldn't I? Especially since that whole Death Star thing." Luke put his hands into his pockets, which Vader noted where very casual for military wear.

Actually, Luke's entire outfit was casual. Not in the least bit uniform. Khaki pants, a torn tank top and a torn up brown leather jacket.

"Tell me Skywalker," Vader began with narrowed eyes, "Does the rebellion have all of its officers dressing like mindless civilians?"

"Well no," Luke said while looking over his own attire, "But I'm on break for a few days. Besides, this is much more comfortable than a uniform." He snuggled his face into the jacket, "And it's more fun."

"Oh?" Vader raised an eyebrow.

"I stole this jacket from a friend of mine. My real one got shot up pretty bad." Luke popped a finger through a hole in the sleeve, "Looks like this one got hit too."

The jacket belonged to that Solo character then Vader mused, it was too big on his son and his small frame.

"Well I have no intention of staying here in the cell. I need to get some shopping done." Luke said, "But I need to watch you as well."

So before Vader could protest, Luke pulled out a long chained cuff and put one on Vader's left wrist then his own right wrist. "What are you doing!" Vader spat yanking his wrist away. "Don't dare touch me!"

"I'm doing my job of watching you." Luke said while putting his uncuffed hand on his hip, "And you're not in a position to make demands. Now let's go." Luke walked out of the cell, and Vader trudged behind him in a sulking mood. He did not appreciate being led around like a dog by his own son.

Vader crossed his arms and scowled, he could already tell that this was not going to be enjoyable.

… … … …

Luke smiled and hopped out of his X-Wing quickly. He twirled around on his heel and closed his eyes. "It is good to be home!" He sighed and let the two suns warm his face. "I haven't been here in a long time, I even missed the sand."

Vader kept his arms crossed and scowled. Why did Luke have to bring him _here_? It was the same little dust ball that he had grown up on and the same blasted planet that his mother was killed on. "You are childish." He said quietly as his son played with a handful of sand.

"Oh lighten up." Luke rolled his eyes and started walking down the unpaved street past all off the little shops filled with trinkets and brightly colored fabrics.

The street was packed and bustling with many people of many species. It was only in an outer rim planet environment that you could find that many differences packed together.

Vader trailed behind Luke and glared at everyone that happened to look at him. "What are you going to buy anyway? Tatooine isn't the best place for buying things." He spat.

"Well I wasn't looking for anything in particular actually. I just wanted to come home fore a little while." Luke said with a sigh. "I'm tired of fighting Imps."

Vader snorted and looked across the street where he was surprised to find two Stormtroopers. A chance to get away from his idiotically childish son!

And by some divine providence, they saw him! Or more specifically Luke, with his light saber hanging off his belt. The troopers aimed their weapons at them and charged while fireing.

"How _dare_ they fire at me!" Vader yelled and his eyes blazed into golden molten lava. He suddenly realized that they could not recognize who he was, considering that he didn't look like the powerful Sith Lord that he actually was.

Luke panicked and ran, dragging Vader behind him through the sand as people parted way for him. "Damn! Trust them to ruin a day!"

"Just shut up and run brat." Vader snapped as he caught up and even passed his son. "They obviously don't recognize me and I will not be killed because of your dawdling!"

They ran with the troopers hot on their tail until they came to a fork in the street. Both picking a direction they turned, and the hand cuffs roughly held them together and caused them to fall in a heap on top of each other.

"Stupid boy!" Vader hissed with a glare, "There's a warehouse to the right where we have the advantage of beating them at close range!"

"I am not stupid!" Luke cried punching Vader in the jaw, "There's always a huge crowd down that road! We could hide!"

A blaster shot that tore past Vader's head and singed his hair stopped him from striking back; there would be a better time for this. He made a sharp turn to the right and jumped into a large cart filled with banthas. Landing in the hay, he grabbed Luke and shoved his head down so that it was hidden. "Just listen to me for _once_ and stay down there." He whispered.

Luke nodded, "After they pass we're heading right for the base. It's too risky here." He sat up a little to peek over the edge of the cart but Vader grabbed his collar and pulled him back down roughly into the hay.

"Stay _down_!" He hissed lowly lacing the command heavily with the Force.

Luke pouted at Vader but did as he was told; he squirmed around to get comfortable and suddenly looked confused. Reaching to one of the pockets of the jacket his expression turned strange. He smiled at Vader shakily.

Vader sighed and dropped his head, massaging his temples as he felt an oncoming headache, "What now Skywalker?"

"The key for the handcuffs are gone." Luke said quietly with that same sheepish, farm-boy, smile on his face.

"_WHAT!_" Vader yelled standing up and grabbing Luke by his collar.

Immediately, the troopers saw them and fired with their blasters.

Luke grabbed Vader's wrist and ran down the street, "Nice going Lieutenant Sunshine! They found us!"

"How can you blame me when it was your stupidity that lost the key!" Vader yelled, "I will not be chained to someone as moronic and childish as you! How the hell did you manage to destroy the Death Star?!"

They turned again and ran into the clothing area of the market. It was filled with every color and fabric known to the galaxy, and most where cheaply made and over priced.

Vader stopped running, which caused Luke to yank against the cuff and fall hard on his rear.

"Hey!" Luke whined with a hurt expression.

"I have an idea." Vader said with a smirk. He led Luke to the closest booth and used the force to persuade the keeper to help them.

… … … …

Luke whined again, as they left the booth, "This is _so_ embarrassing." His face was flushed and he pouted more.

"Oh hush." Vader said rolling his eyes. It was hard not to laugh about Luke's situation. Although, it wouldn't work if their roles where reversed. "It suits you."

"Oh shut up." Luke snapped and swatted Vader's shoulder lightly.

Luke struggled to keep a straight face as he also tried to walk straight. The think, billowing, skirt he was wearing was hard to walk in, and he missed his pants. The blouse was breezy and fit him too well for his own liking. Vader even made him put on a bridal veil over his mouth to make him seem even more feminine. "I get to be the man next time."

Vader raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Next time?"

Luke sighed and adjusted the veil again so it wouldn't fall off, "I don't know about you but I've actually had an amusing time with you today. I mean think about it, this entire situation is rather ironic."

"Hmm…" Vader shrugged and stood up straighter as he took Luke's arm. He wore his hair pulled back in a simple tie, and found some black robes and boots that he liked. It had been a long time since he felt… sexy.

The walked down the street looking like any normal couple would, and where playing the part perfectly.

Until the troopers walked over to them, "Excuse us, have you seen two men running down this way? One was quite short -" The trooper began but was sharply cut off.

"I am not short!" Luke exclaimed shaking a fist.

Vader quickly reacted and pulled Luke back against his chest and put a hand on his stomach, "Sorry, she's not herself. You know how women get when they're expecting…" He put on the cheesy smile for emphasis while Luke grumbled.

The trooper seemed to be amused, "Congratulations." He then walked away to continue searching.

"Expecting?!" Luke swatted Vader's arm again and his eyes narrowed.

Vader shrugged, "It was the first thing I thought of."

"Let's just get back to the base before anyone sees me." Luke groaned.

Vader found himself wishing that he had a holocam.

… … … …

Luke scrambled around to find the key to the cuffs all over the empty base frantically while the skirt billowed around him.

Vader thought for a moment, it felt safe to tell him. He _did_ enjoy the chaos that they had gone through that day on Tatooine in a strange, demented way. He felt like he did back when he was a padawan. "Luke," He began slowly, "I need to tell you something important."

"Shoot." Luke said without looking back at him.

Vader grabbed the chain that attached them and brought Luke to face him, "I… I'm Darth Vader and also you're Father."

Luke's face was blank for a moment, "No way."

"I offered you to join me at Bespin and you turned me down. I cut off your hand. Then you escaped me by falling." Vader explained.

"No way…" Luke croaked.

A cough caught their attention and both Vader and Luke turned to see Han, Leia, and Chewy standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Luke… so nice to see that you're married to you father." Han said while crossing his arms across his chest with that you've-got-a-hell-of-a-lot-of-talking-to-do look on his face even though he couldn't hide his amusement.

Vader shrugged, "I don't expect you to understand." He said flatly looking totally serious.

"Because I sure don't." Luke moaned.

**eNd**

… … …. …

Wooo! My first Star Wars oneshot! Let me know what you think!


End file.
